The present invention generally relates to display boards. Perhaps the most common display boards are chalkboards and marker boards employed in classrooms throughout the world. The present invention is particularly applicable to (but not limited to) these types of primary display boards. Typically, these display boards include an extrusion known as a “map rail” as part of the framing system for the board. The present invention teaches supplemental display boards that slidingly engage the map rail and can be easily secured to and removed therefrom.
An exemplary map rail is shown in FIG. 1 and designated by the numeral 10. FIG. 2 shows a map rail 10 secured to a primary display board 11. The map rail 10 includes a base plate 12 from which extends at upper end thereof a mounting bracket 14. Mounting bracket 14 consists of a top flange 16 that serves to extend over the width of a display board, such as a marker board. A rear flange 18 extends from the top flange 16 to lie against the rear surface of the primary display board 11 to facilitate securing the map rail 10 to a primary display board 11. Fasteners may be employed as well.
The base plate 12 runs down the front face of the primary display board 11 and separates a top track 20 from a bottom track 22. The top track 20 is defined by a top support rail 24 and a top guard rail 26 extending upwardly from a distal end of the top support rail 24. Similarly, the bottom track 22 is defined by a bottom support rail 28 and a bottom guard rail 30 extending downwardly from a distal end of the bottom support rail 28. The top support rail 24 and bottom support rail 28 are offset and typically receive a cork material C therebetween.
As seen in FIG. 3, these map rails can be used to receive various types of clips that engage the map rail by wrapping around the top and bottom guard rails. As also seen, the map rails may come in different forms and, instead of securing to a primary display board, may secure directly to a wall W.
Regardless of the particular form or whether it is mounted to a wall or a primary display board, the map rail provides the following salient features: a top track defined by a top support rail and a top guard rail, and a bottom track defined by a bottom support rail and a bottom guard rail.
Particularly in the context of chalkboards or marker boards employed in the classroom, it is common to secure a supplemental display board thereto. Supplemental display boards may include maps (hence the common name “map” rail), graph boards, polar coordinate boards and other boards bearing particular information suitable for classroom instruction. Indeed, some supplemental display boards may simply provide additional chalkboard/marker board surface area. In the 1940's, such supplemental display boards began appearing as horizontal sliding boards that fit over the primary display board and slide horizontally relative thereto, thus providing additional surface area and being able to slide to expose or cover information on the primary board, as necessary. Such movable boards require custom tracks and hanging apparatus such as that shown in FIG. 4, wherein two supplementary boards are shown slidingly movable relative to a primary board 11 in light of the use of a specialized track receiving different hanging apparatus for each supplemental board.
Because map rails are quite common, whether mounted to a primary display board or to a wall, the art would benefit from display systems that beneficially employ the map rail. The present invention is directed to such display assemblies.